wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunray
For the Appearance You crawl through the depths of the steaming hot desert, feeling like you were being weighed down with smoldering coals. Sunburns were creeping in between your scales and the air was heavy with heat. You could hardly breathe and your mouth felt as if it would crumble with dryness. All of a sudden, an oasis comes into view. You gasped in relief and pounded over to it, talons kicking up sand as you ran. As you get closer, the water source fades away. You growl in anger and decide to keep going. Out of nowhere, you feel a warm talon rest on your shoulder. You shriek in fear and whip around, horrified. The dragon behind you jumps as you bare your teeth, and gestures a talon for you to calm down. The SandWing you saw had a banana color for her scales, except a bit lighter in color. They glitter in the sparkling sun as she shifts her talons. You then notice her underscales, which are an off white color, camouflaging with the rolling sand dunes. Her back scales flicker gold as her caramelish honey tinted sail glows translucent, waving in the light breeze. Creamy brown freckles dot near the base of her pale amber wing membranes as they ruffle in the wind. The ebony black diamond pattern runs menacingly down her spine, building your suspicion. "Aye," she says with an almost western accent. She lays her pitch dark eyes on you as she gives an all tooth grin, showing her sparkling white fangs. "What are you doing out here all alone." She ushers you forward so you can follow her. "I'm Sunray, commander of the SandWing army. Personality You stop in your tracks as you come across a hut by the shore. The hut was a larger one, with sandstone walls and palm fronds tied down for a roof. Although the stunning hut could offer shade, you were more interested in the freshwater bay it was built near. Sunray turns her head towards you and smiles. It was a bit crooked, as if she was more used to smirking than being friendly. Sunray cleared her throat. "This is where I live. Care to see my hut?" You nod, hunger finally getting a hold on your recognition. Sunray leads you inside, wafting heat towards you. You ask if you can lay on the large pillow in the corner, and Sunray nods kindly. You plop down on the soft cushion, and look to the SandWing. "Can I get you anything?" Sunray cocks her head to the side, speaking in a helpful tone. "Maybe a fish," You say. "Other than that, I'm good." Sunray seemed nice, although she still had the aura of a mass murderer. Sunray is a kind and polite SandWing, often asking to help with things. Although she has changed, she still knows that no one will ever fully trust her. She doesn't have many friends, but when she makes one, they usually get together to make crafts and bake. She is an Animal Rights Activist and wants to stop poachers. She also wants to save the lions. She can have a short temper, which she recognizes as an old flaw. Another habit is her sarcasm. If anyone tries to offend or hurt her or her loved ones, she will snap out, often getting her into fights. People still see her as an emotionless, murderous psycho, and Sunray knows that this isn't going to change. History You gnaw on your fish, ripping the meat off of the thin bones. Swallowing a chunk, you ask, "So, how were you like when you worked for Burn?" Sunray sighs and folds in her amber wings. She seemed to be... upset. "I was just a young dragonet. When my mother had my egg in the prisons, she had wanted to smash my shell. Addax had saved me in the dead of night and handed me over to Burn, pleading to let me live. "Burn agreed and said to Addax, my dad, that she would raise me. Ever since, she had looked after me. As an egg and as a dragonet, Burn took care of me, although I knew that she didn't love me like I was her own. "That is.. until I went to school. I had gotten into a fight with someone who was picking on my friend. Burn had saw my kick some tail, and immediately assigned me to her army, and that's where she started treating me like a true daughter. Or niece for that matter. "Sandstorm, my brother, died in battle with the Outclaws. When every SandWing there turned to me, I had become a general. I had spent days living happily as commander of my aunt's army. "Until one day." Sunray stopped her words to look down at her lemon colored talons. You notice something falling from her face, as if she was.. crying. "The night where only two moons were visible and the comet was in the sky. It was like a false brightest night. I thought Burn would survive long past that day. If only I could have stopped the viper." "Oh my moons," you exclaim. "That's so sad. It must be horrible, losing the only one who ever took care of you." "It is," Sunray choked out. "The medics rushed in when Blister was fighting Blaze." Something about the way she said "Blister" sounded... angry. "Burn survived long enough to say the words I had longed to hear in my ten years of life. Those words were 'I love you." She died right after. And now here I am, trying to find more to be happy for. To keep me going." "I'm so sorry, Sunray." You had started crying, too. Sunray smiled weakly. "I'm fine, it's just.. oh, nevermind. I don't even have any friends." "I'll be your friend," you say. "Thank you," Sunray fiddled with her silver anklet, which was studded with sapphires. She gouged out one of the blue jewels and handed it to you. "Don't worry, I have more gems." She grabbed a jewel from a box and stuck it in the hole where she had taken one out. You smile as she handed you the gem, and suddenly, all of your suspicions fade away. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females